Far Cry 4: Legacies
by Gehenna79
Summary: With the war over, the Golden Path has fractured into two factions, one led by Sabal, the other by Ajay Ghale, with everybody else caught in the middle. Michael Samson is a mercenary hired to tip the balance, but instead finds himself fighting for survival.


**FAR CRY 4: LEGACIES**

_ After nearly twenty-five years of war, the nation of Kyrat has finally rid itself of the dictator, Pagan Min. Celebration and shock mix with hope and despair, as the nation's citizens look to the future._

_ But in the final weeks of the war, the decisions of its greatest hero, Ajay Ghale, have shaken up the power structure among the Golden Path, the former freedom fighters turned into the new ruling party. Sabal, once forced to compromise with his cohort Amita for control, now leads the Golden Path unquestioned._

_Unbeknownst to Sabal, his former rival Amita is still alive, spared by the hand of the son of Mohan. Who, at the same time, has been revealed as the legal sovereign of Kyrat, recognized by the greater world at large._

* * *

><p>The plane touched down on the runway about eleven o'clock local time. It was not the first time Michael had traveled in Asia, but it was the first time he had ever visited the exotic, and until recently, isolated nation of Kyrat. But the Third World was the world of business for a man such as himself, a mercenary with as much loyalty instilled in him as money was put in his wallet.<p>

He had heard Kyrati rupees were not worth much in America, but that didn't matter to him, he wasn't going back to the States anytime soon, not with the warrants out for his arrest. Being a black market arms dealer had been his first attempt at coping with leaving the Army, and it had failed, now being a mercenary was his second chance at achieving balance.

Men and women wearing blue vests, crossed golden swords emblazoned on their, backs were the ones to greet him at the airport, and they were led by a very young man. He was well-built, bearded, with a face that betrayed little emotion, though there were dark rings around his eyes. He hadn't been getting much sleep.

When he saw Michael get out of the plane and start walking towards him, the man looked confused. Michael was carrying all his equipment in a black duffel bag, except for the assault rifle slung around his back and the grenades bristling on his bandoleer, right next to spare ammo packs.

The man asked, "Just you?"

"What do you mean, just me?" Michael asked with a supercilious raise of the eyebrow, "I was contacted by _your_ people, your grace. You weren't hiring just me?"

"I told them to find me mercenaries capable of doing a stealth job, to sneak in and out with sensitive material and not be noticed."

"Oh, well then you just hit the lucky jackpot sir," Michael said with a grin on his face, "May we step inside? Its a bit colder than I expected it would be and I did not dress accordingly."

King Ajay Ghale frowned, then threw one hair up in the air and said, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Shortly, they entered an old hangar, where a crop duster lay, unused and rusted, parts scattered all over the concrete floor like a child's toys not put away properly. Golden Path soldiers were walking around, doing repairs and such, while others were smoking cigarettes casually.<p>

Ajay was on the phone, Michael standing a bit away from him, trying to coerce a can of soda to fall out from the ancient vending machine he had put good money in. However, it resisted.

"Yeah, he just made it," Ajay was saying, "I hope he's worth it, because its just him, he doesn't look like much, and he looks a little too trigger happy to me."

Michael stopped what he was doing and walked over to the would be King, "Sire, if I may?"

"May what?"

"Hang up the phone, and speak candidly about who I am, and what I can do?"

Ajay stared at him for a moment and then spoke back to the phone, "I'll call you back, Nethri."

Ajay hung up the phone and then coughed and asked, "Alright Mr..."

"Samson. Michael Samson, ex-Navy Seal."

"Ah. Ex-Navy Seal."

"Indeed. And not just any Navy Seal, I used to hunt terrorists, pirates, all the good ones. Then, I got shot in the left eye, as you can see," Michael pointed at his eye patch, "And they gave me a medal and said good luck. Even though I was still good to fight, so now I'm here, and I come very well recommended from the kind of people you wouldn't want to cross. Of course, I don't get paid PMC money and I live in fear of catching STD's from this third world women, but whatever you need, if its possible, I can get done. Provided you're ready to pay."

Ajay and his men stared at him again, until Ajay finally coughed and said, "Alright well, the point of me hiring mercenaries in the first place is well, due to the fact that I don't have enough soldiers of my own anyway."

"A better reason than most," Michael crossed his arms behind his back.

"But I need somebody special to do something for me. Succeed, and I'll pay you the equivalent of a quarter of a million dollars in American money."

Michael didn't even flinch, "That _might_ be reasonable. Depending on what I half to do, how dangerous, et cetera, et cetera. Tell me, I wonder what you need soldiers for?"

"You'll see soon enough," Ajay reached into his back pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and laid it out. It was part of a magazine it looked like, the kind third-world dictators might publish propaganda in because they hadn't gotten with the times and bought a tablet. On it was a picture of a young girl in some kind of silly native costume complete with a beaded headdress. "See that girl?"

"Yeah, I see her."

"Her name is Bhadra. She was kidnapped by one of our current enemies, the Golden Path. They are moving her from town to town on some kind of tour," Ajay coughed for a second, "Damned lungs. Anyways, I want you to ah, liberate her."

"Hold the phone, I was under the impression that _you _were the leader of the Golden Path?"

"I am. Of this cell. After the last King was ah, deposed..."

One of Ajay's lieutenants, who was standing next to him, added, "killed by Ajay."

"Yes, killed by ah, me. After that, I had a disagreement with the _other _leader. Sabal is his name. Now he has Bhadra, whom he is using as a tool to rally support against us, against her will of course. And most likely he will ah, marry her to secure his place on the throne."

Michael blinked, then whistled and said, "Alright. Get the girl, bring her back, stop the other Golden Path leader from using her as a political instrument. Where will I be going?"

"South Kyrat, to a small town called Banapur."

"And what if she doesn't trust me? What should I tell her? I mean, essentially you are asking me to kidnap her from her kidnappers. I am of course, a humble mercenary, who shouldn't be questioning orders based on moral grounds, however, I feel as if a willing participant would be more helpful in getting away from said enemies of yours."

"Um...if I would, I would give you something that would convince her. I guess you'll just have to tell her I sent you, and say that I'm..." Ajay sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You got it boss. But I reserve the right to flee should she be trying to get me killed."

"That seems...reasonable," Ajay sighed again.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight. Get back as soon as possible, and you will be paid in full, plus a bonus if you do well."

"Sounds like a great idea!"


End file.
